alpha and omega school life
by baccaclaus
Summary: this is about Humphrey and his brother Trenton who's parents where killed in a car crash 3 years ago and Humphrey has a crush on a girl named Kate but she already has a boyfriend named garth who has also been bullying Humphrey sense Garth and Kate started dating this idea was from nfslover.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock "and the day begins" Humphrey said sarcastically he got out of bed took a shower and changed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast when he was done with breakfast he sat at the table and began to eat then a black wolf with a white under belly walked down stares "hay bro" Humphrey said "well your up early" Trenton said "yeah so what" he said "well by the looks of yourself you want to emprise someone maybe a girl" Trenton said raisin a brow.

Humphrey blushed and looked down at his food "I'm taken that as a yes" Trenton said with a smile "you know I do want to impress her" Humphrey said still blushing "you mean Kate right" Trenton said "yes yes okay you caught me know will you shut up and just eat your breakfast we have to get going to school in 20 minutes" Humphrey said annoyed with his brother "okay okay gosh I'm just teasing" he said as he sat down next to Humphrey and began to eat.

After that Humphrey did his hair and went back down stairs to meet up with Trenton "wow you really like Kate now don't you" Trenton said causing Humphrey to blush again "come on we will be late for class" Humphrey said they walked outside to there not bad but not really good car and got in and started to drive to school Humphrey turned on the radio to paradise by Coldplay it took 15 minutes to get to school they pulled into the school parking lot and parked and got out of there car and walked to the entrance "hay bro I have to go to the bathroom" Trenton said "okay" Humphrey said and Trenton ran off to the bathroom.

Humphrey walked to his locker and was met by his friends Mooch, Salty, and Shakey "hay guys what's up" Humphrey said "wow Humphrey haven't seen you this dressed up since well I never seen you this dressed up" salty said "thanks I guess" Humphrey said just then Humphrey show Kate a gorges golden wolf but then garth a strong and mean wolf who was also the most popular boy in school and he walked up to Kate and gave her a big hug and then he gave Humphrey an evil smile Humphreys friends seen this and patted Humphrey on the back "it's okay pal" salty said "yeah at lest you got us" shaky said "wolf pile!" mooch yelled and they all dived on top of Humphrey but Humphrey was not in the mood to play with his friends anymore and it's all because of garth.

**Well that's done man I thank this is going to be a good story what do you thank remember to go check out nfslover and his story I got the idea from him and also go check out alphawolfben he is the one who brought me to fanfiction and that means I could not have made this story and yes my real name is Trenton I live in the united states that's about it I'm going to sleep see you later my filo baccas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People are saying I'm copying NFSlover and or alphawolfben but I gave them full credit and I did get the idea from them and I am a big fan of their work and also people want me to write longer chapters and I will I was just testing to make sure I like the way the story is going and if you baccas like it to and I'm sorry for the lack of spelling and other things so that's about it and if you haven't just skipped this to get on to the story then good for you and hope you like.**

Flash back 1 ½ years ago

Garth just moved to jasper a week ago and all the girls were already fallen all over him but garth new that Kate was the most popular girl and was going to ask her out. Garth did not really love Kate but he knew that dating her would make him even more popular so he walked into school to look for Kate.

He found her next to her locker talking to Humphrey and his smile turned into a mean frown he knew Humphrey liked Kate and he was not going to let this happen. Humphrey was trying to tell Kate his fillings for her but was cut off when Garth walked up and got right in between Humphrey and Kate "hay Kate how's it going" Garth said with a smile that made all the other girls drool "I was just talking to Humphrey." she said "whatever I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the movies with me" Garth said "I don't know "Kate said thanking about it. "like a date" Garth said and sadly like every teenager she also knew that dating Garth would make her more popular. "Sure" she said and when she said that Humphrey wished he could say his hart was broken but his hart felt like it was ripped to shreds and drunk by Garth. "Okay then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." Garth said "okay" Kate said "how about we talk more about it on the way to class." Garth said "sure lets go" Kate said so they walked down the hall holding hands. Humphrey turned around with his head down and walked in the other direction Kate looked back but could not see Humphrey so see looked back forward and continued to walk with Garth.

After school they went on their date and when Kate came back to school and everyone was talking about her and Garth mostly because Garth told every one of his friends. All the girls were telling her how lucky she was but what really bugged her was that Humphrey did not show up at her locker to talk like they do every day. She was going to go look for him but Garth walked over and asked her if she wanted to walk with him so she said yes thanking that he is sick and missed school. but then he did not come to talk to her the next day or the next day and they have not talked since then because every time she tried to talk to him it seemed like Garth would show up and ask her to go somewhere and would not take no for an answer.

Humphrey just could not face Kate and he thought that if she liked him she would come and talk to him. and when she didn't he turned into a mess it took Trenton a week to get him out of the house and his grades began to plummet and sure he acted happy around his friends but deep down he was depressed and broken beyond repair plus every changes Garth got he would call Humphrey names and beat him up. And nobody knew not even his brother and best friends. Every time one of them noticed a bruise he would tell them he fell or come up with some other excuse. there was not a day at school when Garth did not find a way to hurt Humphrey ether emotionally or fiscally but what really hurt him was the fact that Kate doesn't like him as a boyfriend or even as a friend.

Present

"Humphrey! Humphrey!" Humphrey snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see his math teacher and see did not look happy "know if you done daydreaming can we move on with class." she said "sorry" Humphrey mumbled. After class the bell rang and Humphrey headed off for lunch but on the way he ran into Garth and some of his friends. "well looks like we have some garbage we need to throw out" said Garth "leave me alone" Humphrey said trying to walk around Garth and his friends "were do you thank your going." one of Garths friends said as they blocked Humphreys way. "to lunch moron" Humphrey mumbled "what did you call me!" Garths friend yelled and was about to attack Humphrey but Garth stepped in his way. "What did I tell you I get first dibs." Garth said with a smile and his friends laughed.

Humphrey caught out of the corner of his eye a teacher and he was going to try and get the teachers attenson but Garth noticed this and quickly grabbed Humphrey and threw him into an empty class room. Humphrey landed on his arm and pain shot through him Garth and his friends walked into the class room and locked the door. Humphrey tried to get to his feet but was kicked in the gut by Garth. Humphrey fell back down holding his stomach Garth then grabbed Humphrey by the shirt and yanked him to his feet "you're such a weakling." Garth said then kneed Humphrey in the gut over and over again. Then he dropped Humphrey onto the ground "Garth when do we get to play." Garths friend said "fine go head god you guys have no patience." Garth said and then his friends repeatedly kicked Humphrey then they started punching him and then they threw Humphrey into the brick wall and then Humphrey crumbled to the ground whimpering "don't worry Humphrey I saved the best for last." Garth said with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer was having problems and I love the feedback that I have been getting and I hope to keep it going that's about it so hope you like it.**

Humphrey knew what was coming and he did not like it. Garth grabbed Humphrey and pulled him over to a one person bathroom in the classroom. Garths friends were laughing wile Garth was pulling Humphrey but then something in Humphrey clicked and all the memories of Garth picking on him like when Garth shoved Humphrey in a locker and when he locked Humphrey in the band room and caused Humphrey to miss his baseball game and then he got kicked of the team. And then he thought of all the times Garth came in-between him and Kate. And then he thought of when Garth asked Kate out and that sent Humphrey over the edge and he was done with Garth he was done getting bulled and beat up every day.

Humphrey was about 5 feet away from the bathroom but he was not thanking of that he was thanking of was how much he hates Garth and before Humphrey relished what was happening he already punched Garth right in the face. Garth fell to the ground and was too shocked to react "what the" Garths friend said but was cut off when Humphrey knead him in the gut. Garths last friend tried to punch Humphrey but Humphrey douched him and punched him and he fell onto the ground. Garth and his friends where all on the floor and for a change Humphrey was standing.

Garth was still too shocked to act but Humphrey wasn't. Humphrey was about to punch Garth again but they heard a click come from the door and they all turned to look. The door opened and a teacher with brown fur walked in to see 4 wolfs "what in god's name is going on here" she said in shock. None of them said anything "all of you get to the principal's office." the teacher said know mad.

They all got up and headed to the principal's office. Garth and his friends went in first but Humphrey already knew he was in big trouble. Garth and his friends walked out and as Garth walked away he gave Humphrey a look that said this is not over. Humphrey got up and walked into the principal's office and the first thing he saw was a name pad that said Tony and then Humphrey saw him and he did not look happy. "Now Humphrey my son says that you attacked him and his friends is that true." Tony said with a frown "no" Humphrey grumbled "I talked to the teacher on the phone and she said that she seen you about to punch Garth." Tony said. Humphrey didn't say anything because he knew that whatever he told Tony I would not make a difference. "Okay that's what I thought." Tony said. "Your son is full of it." Humphrey mumbled. "What was that?" Tony asked "I said that your son is full of it!" Humphrey yelled and stood up "that's it young man you get detention for a month." Tony said also standing up "whatever" Humphrey said as he walked out of the room.

Mean wile Kate's lunch had just ended and she was wondering were Garth was because he always sets with her at lunch. And she also noticed that some of his friends were missing to but what really bugged her was that Humphrey who usually sits with his brother and friends was also not there and his friends looked confused. She was in class and all the girls were talking about their boyfriends and talking about how lucky Kate was to have Garth as a boyfriend. "Girls pleas I am trying to focus on class." Kate said but then the teacher turned to see her talking "know Kate you know the rule no talking during class that's detention." the teacher said "but" Kate said and looked at her friends thanking they would tell the teacher the truth but none of them said a word.

Humphrey went back to class and no one seemed to know about the fight between him and Garth and his friends. Humphrey sat down next to Salty. "Humphrey where you been dang what happened." Salty said as he seen the scars on Humphreys face "I fell down the steers." Humphrey lied but Salty wasn't really one to judge because he fell down the steers all the time "oh okay" Salty said and then got back to work.

Kate has never had detention and she was wondering what will happen. When she walked into the class she seen wolfs beating up each other and some of them where smocking in a corner and the girls were all on their phones. Kate sat down as far away from all the wolves as possible "hay honey no need to be scared we won't bite." a wolf with Black pants and a Black shirt with a skull on it called out to Kate. Kate tried to ignore him and hoped he would leave her alone. "Hay how's about you come with me back home." he called out to Kate again and the entire wolves in the classroom laughed. "Hay I'm talking to you." he yelled to Kate yet again. "How about you leave her alone." a voice said and every one turned to where the voice came from. "Humphrey" Kate said confused "and whose going to make Me." the bad wolf said "I will"

Humphrey said walking over to the wolf. The bad wolf also got up and started to walk toured each other and till they were face to face. They were about to fight when a voice came from the door way. "Know everyone to your chairs." the teacher said. The bad wolf gave Humphrey the evil eye and went and sat down. Humphrey sat a couple of tables away from Kate because Humphrey was shy. "Know every one we will be working in groups of two today." the teacher said to the class "wow this should be fun." said the bad wolf sarcastically "be quiet Noah." the teacher said "its blade" said blade with a frown "now back to what I was saying the groups are Dillon and Billy jade and Wendy." the teacher said and continued to tell the pairs for the activity. "and finally Kate and Humphrey." the teacher said and Humphrey almost fainted.

**And done hope you enjoyed it and like were the story is going I'm tired and its 3:49 AM so I'm going to sleep and I'll see you baccas latter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get started I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while I have been busy at school and watching red vs. blue on YouTube but I am done talking and I hope you like this chapter and I'll talk to you later.**

"This assignment is over the milky way galaxy." the teacher said to the class but Humphrey was not paying much attention he was too busy trying to figure out what to do about him and Kate being partnered up. "What do I do?" Humphrey thought. "We have not talked in 1 ½ years. "Humphrey thought again "know move to your partners and get to work." the teacher said as he handed out worksheets. When the teacher gave Humphrey his paper "is there any way I could change partners?" Humphrey asked the teacher "no" the teacher said and when to the next person. Humphrey stood up and started to walk slowly toads Kate. "What do I say oh i am so dead." Humphrey thought. He got to Kate and sat down next to her. "Hay" she said shyly "Hay" Humphrey also said shyly.

They worked without talking for a while. "What's the largest planet in the Milky Way?" Kate accidently said out loud. "Jupiter" Humphrey said. "Thanks" Kate said shyly again. "The closest planet to the sun." Humphrey said out loud also on accident. "I thank its Mercury." Kate said "thanks" Humphrey said and then they continued to work without talking.

"okay it's time for supper." the teacher said "thank god" Humphrey thought "but I want everyone to set with your partner to talk about work." the teacher said "crap!" Humphrey yelled in his head "like we are going to talk about work." Blade said out loud to everyone. "get to supper" the teacher said not wanting to get in another argument with Blade. The class got up and went out the door to supper. Humphrey had his lunch lift over because he never got to eat it because Garth and his friends attacked him so he sat at a table and waited for Kate. Kate got her food and went to and sat next to Humphrey. She looked at her food and poked it with her fork. It jiggled and made a wheezing noise. Kate wrinkled her noise. Humphrey was about to start eating but seen Kate do this. "Here have my food." Humphrey said holding out his lunch to Kate. "but what are you going to eat?" Kate asked "I'll be alright" Humphrey said. Kate took Humphreys food. "thanks" Kate said "no problem" Humphrey said.

After supper they went back to the class room and worked on their work and they worked more like a group and accessory talked some. "2nd largest planet in the milky way?" Kate said "I think it's Saturn" Humphrey said still and little shy. "Well that's it were done." Kate said "okay then I'll give it to the teacher." Humphrey said. Kate handed Humphrey the paper and he went to give it to the teacher. "Here were done." Humphrey said handing the paper to the teacher. "Wow you're the first to get done." the teacher said surprised.

Humphrey then went back to his desk but he was surprised to see Kate still there he thought that she would go back to her desk. Humphrey sat down nervously next to Kate. They sat quietly until Kate broke the silence "I, Garth and some other people are going to Jasper Lake to swim tomorrow." Kate said "yeah so what" Humphrey asked. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come." Kate said a little shyly. Humphrey thought about it but was way too shy and would probably die of nervousness and plus Garth would be there and seeing him with Kate would drive Humphrey crazy. "I can't I am busy." Humphrey lied "oh okay then" Kate said sadly. The bell rang and everyone got up and lift. "okay everyone have a nice day!" the teacher yelled over the noise. Humphrey got up to leave. "good bye" Kate said which surprised Humphrey. "you to" Humphrey said walking out the door and walked to the bus.

"Humphrey where have you been." Trenton said as Humphrey walked into his house "I had detention" Humphrey said "why" Trenton asked. "I skipped class." Humphrey lied "come on Humphrey you know beter than to skip class." Trenton said a little disappointed "I sorry it won't happen again." Humphrey said "okay then" Trenton said and walked away. Humphrey walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich because he hasn't ate sense Breakfast after that he went to watch TV and eat but Humphrey wasn't paying attention to the TV he was thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow then he thought of it he was going to go to Jasper lake and swim and spy on Kate and Garth because he was too shy to accessory go swimming with Kate and he also wanted to know how much of a couple Kate and Garth are and just thanking of them as a couple made Humphrey mad and also Humphrey loved to swim.

After Humphrey got done eating he turned off the TV and went to go sleep. "night bro!" Humphrey yelled to Trenton "night!" Trenton yelled back. Humphrey set his alarm clock and climbed in to bed. "Man this has been an extra weird day." Humphrey said to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Humphrey woke up in the middle of an amusement park. "Why am I here?" Humphrey asked out loud "you're here to take me on a date." a voice said Humphrey turned to where the voice came from and was shocked at who he saw. "You just going to stare at me or are we going to go ride some rides." Kate asked "but but but." Humphrey said still in shock. "come on" Kate said grabbing Humphreys arm.

They rode a bunch of rides and Humphrey won Kate a stuffed animal. "This was awesome" Humphrey said still in amazement. "No it wasn't" Kate said suddenly with a frown. "What" Humphrey said not believing his ears "I said that I did not have a good time." Kate said still with a frown. "but why" Humphrey asked "because I Hate you!" Kate yelled and throws the stuffed animal onto the ground. "But why" Humphrey asked again "because I have Garth." Kate said and Garth popped out of nowhere and put an arm around Kate. "But Kate how could you." Humphrey said now with tears in his eyes. "Did you really thank you had a chance with me." Kate said and then she and Garth laughed together. "no this can't be happening this can't be happening!" Humphrey yelled crying and putting his paws over his ears. "no no no no!" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey wake up." Trenton said and trying to sake Humphrey awake. "this can't be happening!" Humphrey yelled in his sleep "Humphrey wake up!" Trenton yelled in to Humphrey shacking him harder. Humphrey sot up out of sleep. "what happened?" Humphrey asked "you started yelling in your sleep so I tried to wake you up I looked like you were having a nightmare." Trenton said "yeah sorry" Humphrey said "no problem there's breakfast in the microwave." Trenton said "thanks" Humphrey said and got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to eat. "Dang that was a bad dream." Humphrey thought. He went and got on his swimming trunks and was ready to leave. "you going swimming?" Trenton asked "yeah I'll be back in a couple of hours." Humphrey said "okay I have to get dressed for work." Trenton said and ran up stars to get dressed. Humphrey walked outside and started to walk to the lake because Trenton needed the car to get to work but Humphrey did not mind because the lack was only a few blocks away. "Here goes nothing." Humphrey thought.

**Dang that was hard and I need to know do you guys want me to focus on this story or start other story's but also do you guys like where the story is going review or private message me and let me know but that's all its 6:38 AM I am really tired but have a great day and I'll see you baccas latter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back sorry for not updating for a while school and all that stuff I went to go see rio 2 and it was great and I recommend it to everyone but let's get into the story know where did we leave off ohh yeah "LETS GO".**

Humphrey was walking down the road to get to Jasper Lake but kept daydreaming. "look at yourself you have to go spy on her because your too shy pathetic." Humphrey said to himself then Humphrey remembered something that he has tried to forget about for a long time.

It was Friday at school about a month after Garth started Dating Kate and Humphrey just wanted to go home and forget about school and all the problems of life. He was walking down the hall way to get on the bus to go home when Garth started walking turds him Humphrey pretended not to notice him but Garth walking up to him and shoved Humphrey into the janitors closet. "What do you want." Humphrey said as he got to his feet. "I want you to stay away from Kate." Garth said pointing a finger at Humphrey "I don't know what you're talking about." Humphrey said trying to walk around Garth but Garth grabbed Humphrey and shoved him into a wall. "Now listen to me if I ever see you with Kate ever again ill beat you so hard you will see stars." Garth said "1st off I am not scared of you and 2nd you need a breath mint." Humphrey said and pushed Garth off him. "Do you care about your friends?" Garth said with an evil smile "leave them out of this." Humphrey said getting mad. "If you care about them then you won't get any were near Kate." Garth said "fine" Humphrey mumbled "what was that" Garth said knowing he had won. "I said Fine!" Humphrey yelled but was then punched in the gut by Garth. Humphrey fell to the floor holding his stomach. Garth leaned over and whispered into Humphrey's ear. "Glad we could work out this agreement." Garth said and walked out and left Humphrey on the ground.

**I know short chapter but I am really busy and need to get to sleep but remember to review and or private message me but have a great day and I'll see you filo baccas latter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short last chapter but I'm going to make it up to you in this one so don't worry. I just seen a writer named humphreyandkate together and go check him out his stories are really good but that's it hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in a couple of moments.**

Kate just woke up and walked to the bathroom and took a sower after that she got out and dried herself and put on a swim suit and brushed her teeth. "Kate are awake!" Kate's mom Eve yelled from down steers. "yes mom I'll be down in a second!" Kate yelled back "okay hurry down breakfast is about ready!" Eve yelled back "okay!" Kate yelled and brushed her hair and put a shirt and pants over her swim suit and went down steers.

Kate's sister Lilly was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast and Eve was over at the stove boiling some lobster. Kate did not mind eating lobster but she just really wanted to eat food like cheeseburger's and fries like a normal kid. She sat down next to Lilly just as Eve got done cooking the lobster. Eve lade the Lobster on Lilly's plate and one on Kate's plate Eve then went to the fridge and got some freshly made orange juice and pored Kate and Lilly a glass. Kate and Lilly started eating "so what do you girls plan on doing today?" Eve asked "I'm going to go shopping with May and Rachel." Lilly said excited "how about you Kate?" Eve asked "I'm going swimming with Garth and some friends." Kate said not very excited "what's wrong aren't you happy to go you love swimming." Eve said "it's just someone could not make it." Kate said sadly "ohh okay then but remember if Garth gets out of line you ripe of his feet beat him with them and shove them up his." "Honey!" Eve said but was cut off by Kate's dad Winston. "I need to get going." Kate said as she finished her food. They heard a car pull up "that's them see you later." Kate said getting up and walking to the door. "okay then have a nice day!" Eve yelled.

Kate walked outside to Garths black mustang "hey babe how's it going?" Garth said with a smile "great" Kate said with a fake smile because she hated it when Garth called her babe. Kate hoped into the passenger's seat. There were a couple of Kate and Garths friends in the back. "Kate OMG can you believe that Rachel is dating Megan's boyfriend." Kate's friend Elisa said "unbelievable" Kate lied because she never really cared for gossip.

They drove for a while until they reached Jasper Lake. "They all took of their shirts they were wearing over there swimsuits. "let's go!" Garth yelled and ran and jumped into the lake a little while later everybody followed. Kate loved swimming she wanted to join the swim team about 5 months ago but Garth said swim team is for losers.

Humphrey just got to the Lake and found the spot where he normally swam and it also had a great view of Kate and Garth. Humphrey started to swim but he made sure that Kate and Garth could not see him. after a while of swimming Humphrey got out and dried off by setting in the sun. Kate, Garth, and all Garths friends were still swimming.

Humphrey was watching Kate and Garth and was getting madder and more jealous by the second. Humphrey walked away from where he was setting and walked to a tree with a hole in it. Humphrey reached into the hole and pulled out a picture of a grey and white man wolf next to a red and orange female wolf. Humphrey turned the picture around. There were words written on the back of the picture it said "Phil and cherry RIP." Humphrey read the words and started to fell calmer but not just calm but also sad. Humphrey sighed and put the picture in his pocket and walked back to watch Kate and Garth.

Kate swam with Garth and his friends for a while until everyone thought it was time to go they all got out of the water and dread off with some towels that they brought with them they got in the car after they were dried and Garth tried to turn on the car but it wouldn't crank. Garth looked at the fuel and seen that it was on empty. "Dang out of gas." Garth said "I told you we should have stopped for gas." one of Garths friends said "shut up" Garth said "there's a gas station about a mile down the road." another of Garths friends said "Fine you coming Kate?" Garth asked Kate "no I think I'm going to swim again." Kate said because she wanted to swim alone. "okay then" Garth said not really caring they all got out and everyone except Kate started walking to the gas station.

Kate got back in the water and started swimming again she loved to go under water it was like all the problems of life just disappeared. She swam to the bottom of the water and sat on the ground until she needed to breathe. She tried to come to the surface but she felt something around here leg she looked down to see her leg was stuck on a root she started to pull at the root and untie it but she just could not get it off her leg. Her vision was beginning to get hazy which only made it harder to get the root off she needed air right now and was beginning to pass out. "I need air." Kate said still tugging at the root until everything went black.

Humphrey watched as everybody but Kate walkaway and Humphrey was trying to get the confidence to go talk to her but Humphrey also thought of when Garth told him if he talked to Kate he would hurt Humphreys friends and decided not to take the risks of Garth seeing because he did not want his friends getting hurt for his problems. He watched as Kate went under the water and did not come up for a while. "Man she can hold her breath under water for a long time." Humphrey said to himself then the bubbles just stopped "that's weird" Humphrey said to himself but then he relished what was happening "she's drowning!" Humphrey yelled in his head.

He ran to the water and dived in without even thanking twice he swam over to where he seen Kate go under water he swam to the bottom and found her blacked out. He tried to yank her to the surface but she wouldn't move he looked down to see a root tied to her foot. He swam down and started to untie the root Humphrey needed air now and he was starting to drown. "come on" he said as he untied the root he finally got it off her leg and he swam to the surface he then pulled her to where he was he was watching her and Garth he pulled her to land and laid her down onto the ground. Humphrey did not know how to do CPR and the thought of doing it to Kate made him really novice but he didn't have to then Humphrey herd her cough. Humphrey was a first Happy that she a okay but then he remembered what Garth told Humphrey out talking to Kate and Humphrey turned worried. Kate hasn't seen that Humphrey was the one who saved her but she was beginning to wake up but Humphrey started to grab his stuff and then he ran back to his house. "Were am I" Kate said as she woke up she wobbled to her feet and started to look around she was about to give up until she seen a piece of paper on the ground. "what's that" she said to herself she walked over and picked it up and looked at it but it was hard to determine because it was wet but she could tell that it was a picture of a man and a women one gray and one orange. she then turned it around to see written but it was smeared and she could not make out what it said. "I wonder what this is." she said to herself "hey Kate what are you doing come on we got the gas!" she herd Garth yell to her "coming!" she yelled back and stuffed the picture I her pocket and started to walk to where Garth and his friends were. she was determined to find out what this picture was and who lost it.

**And that's it Hope you liked this extra-long chapter to make up for the short last chapter. I am going to watch Alpha and Omega the great wolf games I can't wait also remember to review or private message me I love all the support from all of you and the more you support me the shorter it takes me to write another chapter so anyways do you guys want a great wolf games story but that's it I'll see you baccas latter. **


End file.
